Tough Love 2
by xolildianaxo
Summary: Okay everyone here's the sequel to Tough Love!Major chaos erupts when they find out that the girls are....Chapter 18 is up!R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here's the sequel for _Tough Love!_ Since evryone loved it and so did I, I decided to make a sequel. Well the sequel will have some shockers but everything will turn out for the best. So everyone...here's** **_Tough Love 2!_ And remember to review!**

**Chapter 1 Stomachaches**

22 year old Roxanne Tipton suddenly woke up. She looked at the digital clock on the bedstand. 7:30 am. Roxanne yawned and turned over. Next to her, sleeping was her 7 year long boyfriend Cody Martin. She quietly got out of bed careful not to distrub Cody, put on a robe and downstairs. As she went into the kitchen Roxanne could see that she was the first person up. Roxanne poured herself some cofee and sat down. A short time later Scarlet came down.

"Mornin'"Scarlet said.

"Morning"Roxanne said. "The boys still asleep"?

"Yep well its a good thing that its a Saturday..they don't go to work until 9"Scarlet said.

"Yea"Roxanne said glumly. Scarlet stared at her closely and then asked"Stomaches again"?

"No I'm just tired but I threw up last night"Roxanne said.

"You should really see a doctor Rox"Scarlet said.

"I made an appointment with the doctor for 3 today"Roxanne said.

"Does Cody know about the stomaches and vomiting"?Scarlet asked.

"No..I don't wanna worry him"Roxanne said.

"Well this has been happening for a few weeks now and you still haven't told him"Scarlet said. Roxanne nodded slowly. Scarlet sighed heavily and said"Whatever". For the rest of the time was silent.

"So when's MAddie and Trevor's wedding again"?Roxanne asked.

"Next Monday"Scarlet said.

Cool"Roxanne said just as ZAck and Cody entered the room.

"Morning"!Cody said cheerfully while kissing Roxanne on the cheeck.

"Mornin'"!Scarlet said. Awhile later Zack and Cody went off to work which be as Cody as a bank teller and Zack also a bank teller. Roxanne was a sixth grade teacher and Scarlet was a second grade teacher.

"So we have the whole day off...what do you wanna do"?Scarlet said.

"I don't know"Roxanne said.

"Hey let's go shopping for dresses for the wedding"!Scarlet said happily.

"Okay"!Roxanne said. Later at the mall at the dress shop.

"Wow...who knew there so many dresses to choose from"!Scarlet said. Roxanne sighed. Later Roxanne and Scarlet went to the doctor's for Roxanne's checkup.

"Well the results should be in within a week...we'll give you said.

"Thanks"Roxanne said.

"Just get plenty of said. Roxanne nodded and walked home. When Roxanne and Scarlet got home, Roxanne laid down on the sofa and took a nap. Scarlet was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello"Scarlet answered.

"Hey Scarlet!It's Maddie"a voice said on the other line.

"Oh hey!What's up"?Scarlet said.

"Nothing much..so what did you do today"?Maddie answered.

"Well me and Roxy went to the mall to look for something to wear for your wedding..I went with Roxanne to the doctors and that's it"Scarlet said.

"Why did she go to the doctors?Maddie asked.

"She's been having stomaches and she's been vomiting"Scarlet said.

"Then maybe she shouldn't come to the wedding"Maddie said.

"No..she really wants to go to the wedding..you know how stubborn Roxanne is"Scarlet said.

"Yeah..well I gotta go"MAddie said.

"Kay..bye"Scarlet said

"Bye"MAddie said and hung up. As Scarlet put the phone down she heard Cody and Zack enter through the door. Scarlet walked over to the hallway and saw Zack and Cody taken their jackets off.

"Hey"Zack said. Scarlet waved.

"Where's Roxanne"?Cody asked.

"Umm she's on the couch sleeping, she had a long day"Scarlet said looking away from Cody.

"Really?She's been really tired and stressed lately"Cody said suspiously.

"Okay I'll tell you!She's been having stomaches lately and she's been throwing up lately"!Scarlet blurted out.

"Really"!Cody said. Scarlet nodded.

"Did she go see a doctor"?Zack asked.

"Yeah but the doctor said the results won't be in for another two weeks"!Scarlet said. Cody walked into the living room and sat down next to Roxanne. Roxanne started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Hey"Roxanne said.

"Hey...Roxanne why didn't you tell me you were having stomaches and you were vomiting"?Cody asked. Roxanne looked over at Scarlet.

"Sorry Roxy..Had to tell him"Scarlet said. Roxanne nodded.

"I didn'y want to worry you"Roxanne said looking back at Cody.

"Didn't want to worry me...Roxanne I can help"Cody said.

"Well with you all stressed about work..me being sick would just have made you more stressed"Roxanne said.

"It's really nice of you to care about me..but next time when you're having sickness you tell me"Cody said.

"Okay"Roxanne said.

"Now what's for dinner"?Zack asked.

"I don't know what do you want"?Scarlet asked.

"Hmm...I do have a craving for chicken right now"Roxanne said.

"Well then chicken it is"Scarlet said. Roxanne got up and her and Scarlet went into the kitchen to start up dinner. While the boys watched some television. A half an hour later everyone sat down on the dining room table and ate their dinner.

* * *

**So what do you all think about the first chapter of Tough Love 2?Please review and tell what you think!Well until next time!Later!**


	2. chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter of Tough Love 2!**

**Chapter 2 The News**

**_A couple weeks later:_**

Roxanne and Scarlet had a dday off from work and were sitting in the living room watching television when the phone rang. Scarlet got up and answered it.

"Hello"Scarlet said.

"Hi who's this"?a lady'svoice said said from the other line.

"This is Scarlet and who's this"?Scarlet asked.

"This is Dr. Thompson, Roxanne's doctor"the voice said.

"Oh hey, let me get Roxanne"Scarlet said. She called Roxanne over and Roxanne came over and answered it.

"Hello"Roxanne answered.

"HEy Roxanne it's Dr.Thompson"Dr.Thompson said.

"Oh hi"Roxanne said.

"Roxanne, we got your tests back from the lab"Dr.Thompson started.

"Really"!Roxanne said.

"Yeah and here's what found out"Dr.Thompson continued. Roxanne waited anxiously and Dr.Thompson paused.

"Roxanne...you're pregnant"Dr.Thompson said. Roxanne just froze for a minute.

"Are you sure"?Roxanne asked.

"Yes now I want to make an appointment next month to see if the baby's healthy"Dr.Thompson said.

"Okay"Roxanne siad.

"How October 12 at 12:30"Dr.Thompson said after a while.

"Okay"Roxanne said.

"It's at the same hospital but I'm not gonna be your doctor"Dr.Thompson said.

"Ohh who is it then"?Roxanne asked.

"Dr. Watson"Dr.Thompson said.

"Oh okay"Roxanne said.

"Well bye"Dr.Thompson said.

"Bye"Roxanne siad and hung up. She walked back into the living room and sat back down.

"So what did Dr.Thompson say"?Scarlet asked.

"Why don't you figure it out"Roxanne said. Scarlet thought for a second and then gasped in excitement.

"You're pergnant"!Scaarlet said excitedly. Roxanne nodded.

"Yay I'm gonna be an aunt"!Scarlet said hugging her sister. Roxanne smiled weakly.

"Well when are you gonna tell Cody"?Scarlet asked.

"I don't know but I gotta tell him myself so you or Zack can not tell him got it"Roxanne said.

"Got it"Scarlet said. That night in Roxanne and Cody's room.

"Cody I need to tell you something"Roxanne said.

"What is it"?Cody asked.

"Do you want to be a father right now"?Roxanne said laying down on their bed.

"Of course"Cody said.

"Oh good cause um..."Roxanne started. She paused for a minute.

"Cody we're gonna have a baby"Roxanne said. Cody stared at her for a long time and then broke out into a big grin.

"We're gonna have a baby"!Cody said happily and started kissing Roxanne.

After they broke apart Cody said"I love you".

"I love you"Roxanne said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The Scare**

Roxanne woke up looking around. she looked and saw that Cody had already left for work. She got up had her morning sickness,brushed her teeth and got dressed and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen seeing Scarlet ad Zack eating breakfast.

"Good morning soon-to-be-mother"Scarlet said.

"Morning"Roxanne said smiling and sat down next to Scarlet.

"Well gotta get going and by the way congratulations Roxanne"Zack said stading up.

"Thanks"Roxanne said. Zack nodded, kissed Scarlet and headed out the door.

Oh my gosh guess what"!Scarlet said after Zack left.

"What"?Roxanne asked while getting herself a glass of orange juice.

"Zack and I are getting married"!Scarlet announced happily.

"Oh my gosh!Really!When did he ask you"?Roxanne asked while sitting down next to her sister.

"Last night"!Scarlet said. For the rest of breakfast the girls talked about the plans about Roxanne's baby and Scarlet's wedding. After they were done they went off to work. Roxanne got off of work early so she decided to go grocery shopping. when she got home and unpacked the grocery bags, she collasped onto sofa and took a nap. Awhile later Cody got home from work. He looked in the living room and found Roxanne on the couch sleeping. Cody smiled walked over and lightly tapped Roxanne on the shoulder. Roxanne opened her eyes, smiled and got up.

"Hey"Roxanne said kissing Cody on the cheeck.

"Hey"Cody said kissing back and then looking down at Roxanne's stomache. "And hello to you".

"So how was your day"?Roxanne asked.

"Good and how waas yours"?Cody said.

"Okay"Roanne said as they walked into the kitchen. They got a snack and sat down.

"Did Zack tell you that him and Scarlet are getting married"?Roxanne asked.

"Of course he told me at work today"Cody said as the phone rang. Roxanne got up and answered it.

"Hello"!Roxanne said.

"Is Scarlet home?"a voice asked.

"No sorry..can I take a message"?Roxanne said.

"Ok tell her call me back at this number 484-931-5634"the voice said and hung up. Roxanne wrote the number down and dialed Scarlet's cell phone number.

"Hello"Scarlet answered.

"Hey Scar,it's Roxy"Roxanne said.

"Oh hey"Scarlet said.

"Listen someone called and they were looking for you they want you to call this number 484-931-5634"Roxanne said. Roxanne could hear Scarlet gasp from the other line.

"Scar, are you okay"?Roxanne asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, look I gotta go bye"Scarlet said and the line went dead.

"Hmm something's up with her"Roxanne said to herself as she puts the phone down.

"Up with who"?Cody asked.

"Scarlet"Roxanne said. Cody shrugged as the phone rang again.

"Hello"Roxanne answered.

"Hey Roxanne!Congratulations on the baby"a familiar voice said.

"Thanks Maddie"Roxanne said.

"Oh Trevor and London says congratulations too"Maddie said.

"Tell them thanks...who told you"?Roxanne said.

"Carey..she's telling everyone in the hotel"Maddie laughed.

"Oh great"Roxanne said laughing alittle.

"Is it true that Zack and Scarlet are getting married too"?MAddie asked.

"Yeah"Roxanne said.

"Oh my gosh I gotta call them well bye"Maddie said.

"Bye"Roxanne said and hung up. She walked back into the kitchen.

"Cody did you tell your mom about the baby"?Roxanne said.

"Yeah why"?Cody said.

"Well that was MAddie and apparently your mom is telling everyone in the hotel"Roxanne said. Cody chuckled.

"I guess she's alittle too excited about being a grandma"Cody said.

"Well she's also telling everyone and Scarlet and Zack"Roxanne added.

"That is totally like mom"Cody said.

"Yeah"Roxanne said and kisses Cody. A couple moments later the phone rings again. Roxanne sighs and gets up but Cody stops her and he answers it.

"Hello"Cody said.

"Is Roxanne and Cody home"?a voice asked.

"This is Cody and who's this"?Cody said and Roxanne stands beside him.

"The this is doctor Schultz um Scarlet is at the hospital"the voice says.

"What!What happened"!Cody said.

"Apparently she passed out during work we can't a hold of her boyfriend but we need you guys to get to the hospital"Dr.Schultz said.

"Okay we'll be right there"Cody said and hangs up.

"What's wrong"?Roxanne asked.

"Scarlet's at the hospital...we need to go there"Cody said. Roxanne gasps as Cody gets his keys. On the way to the hospital.

"Roxy, call Zack for and tell him to go to the hospital"Cody said. Roxanne nodded and dials Zack's number.

"Hello"Zack's voice answered from the other line.

"Hey Zack it's Roxy listen, you need to go to the hospital...Scarlet fainted during work"Roxanne said.

"Oh my gosh!i'll be right there"Zack said and he hangs up. At the hospital. Roxanne and Cody walks up to the front desk.

"Hi we're looking for Scarlet Martin"Roxanne said to the lady sitting at the desk. The lady nods and starts typing on her computer.

"Third floor"the lady said after a moment. Cody and Roxanne nods and walks over to the elevator. They arrive at the third and walks over the desk.

Before they could say anything a man in a white lab coat walks up to them.

"Hi you must be Roxanne and Cody..I'm Dr.Schultz"the man said. Cody and Dr. Schultz shake hands before Dr.Schultz continues.

"Scarlet is awake now..she seems fine but we're waiting for the tests to come back to make sure"Dr.Schultz said. Roxanne lets out a sigh of relief.

"Can we go see her now"?Cody asked.

"Sure"Dr.Schultz said and pointed to Scarlet's room. Roxanne and Cody walked into the room and saw Scarlet laying in the bed watching television. Scarlet looked over, smiled and waved.

"Are you okay"?Roxanne asked.

"Yeah"Scarlet answered.

"You've gave us a scare"Cody said.

"Sorry..did you tell Zack yet"?Scarlet asked.

"Yeah he's on his way-"Cody said as his voice trails off from the footsteps near the door. They turned around and see Dr.Schultz and beside him, Zack.

"Scarlet we got your results back"Dr.Schultz started.

"Oh really what do they say"?Scarlet asked.

"Um boys could you step outside for a moment...sorry only family can hear this"Dr.Schultz said. The boys nodded and went into the hallway as Dr.Schultz closed the door.

"Scarlet the results say that...

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger!What does the results say?Find out in the next chapter!Remember please reivew!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's chapter 4!Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 4 Is He The Father?**

**_Previously:_**

_"Scarlet the results say that..."._

* * *

"Scarlet the results say that...you're pregnant"Dr.Schultz said. Scarlet and Roxanne just look at him for a moment. 

"Oh really...are you sure"?Scarlet said.

"Yes I am"Dr.Schultz said.

"How long"?Scarlet asked.

"About 3 days"Dr.Schultz said looking at the clipboard. No one spoke for awhile until Dr.Schultz finally said"Um do you want to keep the baby"?

"I don't know..I'll think about it"Scarlet said.

"Okay well I'll be back..do you the boys to come in"?Dr.Schultz said.

"Um just wait I'll call them in...I have to talk to my sister alone for a sec"Scarlet said. Dr.Schultz nodded and walked out.

"What do you mean 'I'll think about it'"?Roxanne asked when Dr.Schultz was gone.

"I'm not sure if Zack's the father"Scarlet said quietly as tears were forming in her eyes.

"You mean Zack's not the father"!Roxanne said.

"I don't know...maybe"Scarlet said.

"WEll who else could be the father"?Roxanne asked. Scarlet was now crying and looking at the window.

"...Jeremy"Scarlet whispered. Roxanne didn't speak for awhile and neither did Scarlet. _What have I done! _Scarlet thought.

"Why"?Roxanne said finally.

"What?"Scarlet said confused.

"When did this happen?How did this happen"?Roxanne said.

"A couple weeks ago..he came to my work and forced me to go home with him"Scarlet said.

"Oh no!He forced you"!Roxanne said getting angry. Scarlet nodded and cried even harder.

"Zack has to know about this"Roxanne said.

"No what if he breaks up with me"?Scarlet said.

"Look we don't need to tell him yet..but we need to find out who's the father"Roxanne said.

"Fine"Scarlet said.

"I'll go get the boys and I'm going to the cafeteria..want anything"?Roxanne said getting up.

"Nah I'm fine"Scarlet said. Roxanne nodded and walked out. AS Roxanne got out she saw Zack and Cody sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey"Roxanne said walking up to them.

"Is Scarlet okay"?Zack asked.

"She's...fine..you can go in now..I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to drink"Roxanne said.

"Okay"Zack said.

"I'll go with you"Cody said. Roxanne nodded.

"Want us to get you anything"?Cody asked his brother.

"Bottle of water"Zack said while walking into the Cody's room. Cody took Roxanne's hand and they started walking to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria.

"Okay now tell me what's really going on with Scarlet"Cody said as they sat down in one of the empty tables.

"Scarlet's pregnant"Roxanne said.

"What!Really!"Cody said.

"Yeah but the thing is that..."Roxanne started.

"That..."Cody said waiting for Roxanne to finish her sentence.

"That Zack might not be the father"Roxanne said. Cody stared at her for a long time.

"Then who else could be the father"?Cody asked.

"Jeremy"Roxanne said.

"What!"Cody shouted.

"It's not Scarlet's fault...Jeremy forced her to"Roxanne said.

"What! How COULD he! Does Zack know"?Cody shouted even louder this time.

"Well Zack doesn't know...for now...which means you can't tell either"Roxanne said. Cody seemed to cooled down and nodded and started stroking Roxanne's hair.

"Wouldn't it be funny if you both went into labor at the same time"Cody said. Roxanne looked at him and said"She's not even a week pregnant and I'm 4 weeks along". Cody shrugged. They finished their drinks and walked back to Scarlet's room. When they got there they saw Zack walking slamming Scarlet's door and walking away. Roxanne and Cody looked at each other and ran up to him.

"Zack"!Cody and Roxanne called. Zack stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why are you leaving"?Cody asked.

"Why should I stay if I'm not the father of Scarlet's baby"!Zack said turning around.

You might not be the father...there's still a chance"Cody said.

"Well those chances are slim"Zack muttered.

"Well can you at least stay until we find out who's actually the father"?Roxanne said. Zack looked at them for a moment, then turned around and walked away.

"Do something"Roxanne hissed to Cody.

"Okay you stay here with Scarlet...by the looks of it I think she's crying..I'll go talk some sense to him"Cody said. Roxanne kissed Cody on the cheeck, nodded and walked into Scarlet's room and just as Cody predicted Scarlet's was crying.

"Scarlet"Roxanne said while sitting next to Scarlet. Scarlet looked over at her.

"Everything 's gonna be okay"Roxanne said.

"I hope so...I told Dr.Schultz to do a sannogram"Scarlet said.

"Oh.."Roxanne said.

"Where's Cody"?Scarlet said.

"Talking to Zack"Roxanne said. At this Scarlet cried even harder.

"Why did I tell him anyway...now he thinks I don't love him anymore"Scarlet cried.

"No he doesn't"Roxanne said.

"Yes he does"Scarlet said.

"Look he was just mad..I'm sure he didn't mean it"Roxanne said. Just then her cellphone. She looked at the caller id and saw that it as Cody.

"Hey Cody"Roxanne answered.

"Look...I tried all I could to talk to Zack but he wouldn't budge"Cody said.

"Oh it's okay..at least you tried"Roxanne said.

"Well I haven't told you the bad news yet"COdy said.

"Well go ahead I'm ready"Roxanne said.

"Well he's...well..moving out"Cody said.

"Why"?Roxanne said.

"I have no clue but he's packing right now"Cody said.

"What!I'll be right there"!Roxanne said and hung up.

"What was that all about"?Scarlet asked.

"Look um something came up in the hotel so I gotta go there right now"Roxanne said while getting up.

"Okay"Scarlet said.

"I'll come back as soon as I can"Roxanne said and ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the next chapter of Tough Love 2!**

**Chapter 5 The Results**

A week later.Roxanne got out of her car and walked into the TIpton Hotel. Cody told her that Zack was staying at his mom's at the hotel.

"Roxanne"?someone called from behind her. She turned around and saw a face she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Hey Estabon!"Roxanne said happily.

"Look how much you've grown!"Estabon said giving Roxanne a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too"Roxanne said.

"So how's your sister...I heard that she was in the hospital"Estabon said.

"She's fine..how did you know"?Roxanne said.

"Zack told me...I was asking if he was alright cause he was looking angry storming in here"Estabon said.

"Oh okay well that's kinda why I'm here also"Roxanne said.

"Well gotta get back to work...it was great seeing you again...see you later"Estabon said, waved and walked off. She walked over to the frontdesk where Mr.Moseby was standing reading some bills.

"Hey Mr.Moseby..I need to know if Carey change her room"Roxanne said. Mr.Moseby looked up at her.

"Hi Roxanne no Carey Martin is still in her same room"Mr.Moseby said.

"Can I have a room key"?Roxanne asked. Mr.Moseby nodded and handed her the key. Roxanne went into the elevator and push the button to the 23rd floor. When she got to the door she put the key into the reader and went in. She saw Zack sitting on the couch watching television. He jumped up when he saw her.

"What are you doing here"?Zack asked.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing"Roxanne said.

"Well I asked you first"Zack said.

"I'm here to talk some sense into your little head of yours"Roxanne said.

"Well you're wasting your time"Zack said.

"No you're wasting your time!Zack you can't just run off like this"!Roxanne said.

''It's my life I can do whateverI want"Zack said.

"It's also Scarlet and the baby's too"Roxanne said.

"They've got Jeremy"Zack said.

"Well you can find out right now"Roxanne said.

"How"?Zack asked. Roxanne took out an envelope from her purse.

"By this"Roxanne said handing the envelope to ZAck.

"What is it"?Zack said taking the envelope.

"The resulys of the tests..Scarlet didn't read it yet..she doesn't even know I have it"Roxanne said.

"Did you read it yet"?Zack asked. Roxanne shook her head.

"What are you waiting for?Open it"!Roxanne said. Zack let out a sigh and open the envelope and took out the paper.

"Well this is it..the paper that will tell us who's the father"Zack said to himself. He unfolded the paper and started reading the letter. After awhile later Zack put the paper down and sighed.

"WEll..."Roxanne said.

"See for yourself"Zack muttered. Roxanne picked up the paper and started reading it.

"Oh my gosh!Your the father"!Roxanne exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Yeah"Zack muttered.

"Why are you acting like this?You got what you've been hoping for"Roxanne said. Zack was silent for a moment.

"Roxanne"?Zack said after awhile.

"Yeah"Roxanne replied.

"Let's go to the hospital and tell the others the news"Zack said standing up. Roxanne squealed happily and ran over to ug Zack. Zack smiled and laughed and pick up his bags which were never unpacked and walked out the door.

* * *

**So how will the others take it?Found out soon!Until then please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter of Tough Love 2!**

**Chapter 6 Scared to Come Back**

Roxanne and Zack walked into the hospital waiting and saw Cody sitting in one of the benches. When Cody saw he rushed over to them.

"I got your message..what was so urgent"?Cody said. Zack held up the envelope.

"What's that"?Cody asked.

"The test results"Roxanne said. Cody stared at the envelope.

"Who's the father"?Cody asked nervously.

"I am"Zack replied. Cody smiled.

"Does anyone else know yet"?Cody asked.

"No just us...we're gonna go tell them now"Roxanne said and her and Cody started walking to Scarlet's room and stopped when Zack didn't follow. They turned and saw Zack standing in the same place where they left him.

"Zack what's wrong"?Roxanne asked.

"Do you think Scarlet will forgive me"Zack asked avoiding their eyes.

"Zack all she wanted is for you to come back to her"Roxanne said.

"Yeah man she was pretty upset when you were gone...she really missed you"Cody said.

"That's what I'm afraid of..that she was upset when I left"Zack said.

"She won'tbe mad at you"Roxanne said. Zack looked at her and Cody.

"We promise"Cody said. Zack sighed and they started walking to Scarlet's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Forgiveness**

As they arrived at Scarlet's room Zack stopped for a moment. Codyand Roxanne looked at each other.

"Look you two wait here..I'll go talk to her and you two come in when I tell you to"Roxanne said. The boys noddedand Roxanne went in. Roxanne saw Scarlet lying in bed watching television.

"Hey Roxy"!Scarlet greeted.

"HEy..um I got something for you"Roxanne said biting her lip.

"What is it"?Scarlet said sitting up.

"The results"Roxanne said. Scarlet smile faded.

"Well..who is it"?Scarlet said, her voice merely a whisper. Roxanne turned to the door.

"Guys"Roxanne called. A couple moments later Zack came in followed by Cody. Scarlet stared at them for a moment.

"Uh Scarlet..Zack's the father"Roxanne said.

"I know"Scarlet said.

"Well we'll just leave to you two alone so you can talk"Roxanne said and walked out the door pulling Cody along with her.

"Shouldn't we stay there in case they need our help"?Cody asked when they got outside.

"Cody we can't interfere..they have to work it out themselves"Roxanne said. Cody nodded and Roxanne kissed him on the cheek.

_Meanwhile in Scarlet's room:_

"I sorry"Zack said after Cody and Roxanne left.

"For what"?Scarlet sasked looking up.

"For walking out on you like that...I was just mad"Zack said shuffling his feet.

"I don't blame you for being mad"Scarlet said.

"I wasn't mad at you..I know it wasn't your fault..but why didn't you tell me when it happened"?Zack said.

"Because I was scared that you would break up with me"Scarlet said.

"I would never break up with you..I love you"Zack said sitting down at the edge of Scarlet's bed.

"And I love you too"Scarlet said adn with that she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_Meanwhile at the same time in the hallway:_

"You think they're done talking"?Cody asked.

"I don't know..let's go check"Roxanne said standing up.

"Good cause I wanna see who got killed"Cody joked.

"Cody"Roxanne said and hit him playfully. She turned and walking just as Cody grabbed her by the waist that startled Roxanne.

"Cody"Roxanne shrieked as Cody planted his lips onto Roxanne's neck.

"You shouldn't shriek like that when we're in the hospital"Cody said. Roxanne giggled as she and COdy peeked into Scarlet's room. They saw the two lovebirds making out on Scarlet's bed.

"I think everything's okay now"Roxanne said and giggled. Cody chuckled.

"Yup"Cody said.

"You think we should go in"?Roxanne asked.

"I think we'll just sit in those chairs until they're done"Cody said pointing to the chairs in Scarlet's room. Roxanne nodded and they quietly walked into the room. Cody and Roxanne sat down and started reading some magazines. A few minutes later ZAck and Scarlet broke away from their kiss.

"It's about time"!Roxanne complained. Scarlet and Zack was startled when they heard Roxanne.

"How long have guys been in here"?Zack asked grinning alittle.

"Long enough"!Cody exclaimed.

"Oh and like you two don't do this in front of us"!Scarlet said blushing.

"I know we do..but you two took it to a whole new level"Cody said. Zack and Scarlet started to blush.

"But we're glad you two worked things out"Roxanne said giving her sister and ZAck a hug. Zack and Scarlet smiled at eah other. For the rest of the night Zack spent the night in Scarlet's room while Cody and Roxanne went home to get some sleep but promised to be back tomorrow.

* * *

**So what do you think?Please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Surprise!Surprise!**

Roxanne woke up from the brightness of sun coming through her window. She sat up and stretched and looked over at Cody, who was still asleep. She tiptoed to the bathroom, had her morning sickness, brushed her teeth and came out. She was walking back to her room and somone knocked on their door. She answered and standing was a man dressed in a tuxedo and wearing white gloves.

"Yes"?Roxanne said.

"Are you Scarlet or Roxanne Tipton"?the man asked.

"I'm Roxanne"Roxanne replied.

"Ah well here you go madam"the man said handing her a gold envelope.

"What is it"?Roxanne asked.

"I don't know..your stepsister London told me to give it to you"the man answered.

"Oh well thank you"Roxanne said.

"YOu are certainly welcome..Miss.Tipton"the man said, bowed and walked off. Roxanne watched walk down the hall, when he was out of sight, Roxanne raised one of her eyebrows and closed the door. She walkedback into their room and sat on the bed and looked at the envelope.

"Whatever this is..it's has to be big since London gave it to me"ROxanne said to herself as the phone rang.

"Hello"Roxanne answered when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Roxy..it's Scarlet"a girl's voice said.

"Hey Scar..what's up"?Roxanne asked.

"Nothing but the doctor said that I can go home today"Scarlet said.

That's great"!Roxanne exclaimed as Cody woke up.

"Yeah so I was thinking maybe you know shop for some baby stuff"Scarlet said.

"Okay and remember Maddie's wedding is in 3 days"Roxanne said.

"Yeah yeah I know..do the boys have something to wear yet"?Scarlet asked.

"Hold on lemme ask COdy"Roxanne said and turned over to Cody and asked"Hun, you and Zack have something to wear to Maddie's wedding, right"? Cody nodded tiredly.

"Yeah they do"Roxanne said to Scarlet.

"Great..that settles the wedding stuff"Scarlet said. "Well I see ou later".

"Okay bye"Roxanne said and hung up.

"Guess what!Scarlet'sgetting released today"Roxanne said turning over to Cody who was sitting up next to her.

"That's cool..so what are we doing today"?Cody asked.

"Well me and Scarlet were thinking of going to shop for the babies..you two wanna come with us"?Roxanne said giving the puppy-dog pout.

"Fine..we don't have work today anyway"Cody said giving in quickly. Roxanne smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that"?Cody asked looking at the paper.

"I don't know a man showed up a couple of minutes ago and said said it was from London"Roxanne said.

"Probably another party of hers"Cody said. Roxanne rolled her eyes and opened the envelope. Roxannne read it as Cody went to the bathroom.

**_YOU'RE INVITED!_**

**_Event:_** **Wedding**

**_Who: _London Tipton and Alexander Weissman**

**_Where:_ St.Mary's Church**

**_When:_ July 5, 2013**

**_Time:_ 10:00 am to 1****2:00 pm**

**The Reception will take place at the Tipton **

**Hotel Ballroom at 1:00 pm. Hope you can **

**make it!**

"Hey Cody!You were right about London having a party"Roxanne shouted loud enough for Cody to hear her in the bathroom.

"Really"!Cody said walking back in.

"Yup"Roxanne said.

"So what is it this time..pool party"?Cody said walking into the closet.

"Nope...wedding"Roxanne said. She heard a crash in the closet as Cody slid back out.

"Wedding!Who's getting married"?Cody asked looking back in the closet.

"London"Roxanne said getting up and looking at the closet.

"With who"?Cody asked going back in the closet.

"Alexander Weissman"Roxanne said.

"Who's he"?Cody asked.

"Beats me"Roxanne shrugged.

* * *

**Later that day**

"So London's getting married"Zack said while the four were driving to a restuarant. They had just got back from shopping for babies stuff. They brought two cribs, two changing areas and some toys.

"TO some dude named Alexander"Scarlet added. Cody and Roxanne nodded. They didn't talk for the rest of the way to the restuarant.

* * *

**4 weeks later**

It was around 8 in the morning. Roxanne was just sitting in their kitchen table drinking some orange juice when someone knocked on the door. Roxanne sighed tiredly and got up to answer the door. She saw London standing at the door and a guy who was not much older than London.

"Hey London"Roxanne greeted tiredly.

"Hey Rox...why are you awake so early"?London asked.

"I'm not tired"Roxanne said lying. She was actually nervous about today. It was her first appointment with the doctor to see if the baby was healthy.

"Well anyways..this is Alex..you know my fiance"London said. Roxanne nodded and smiled at Alex. Alex smiled back and they shook hands.

"You guys wanna come in"?Roxanne asked stepping aside. They nodded and walked inside.

"So where is everyone"?London said sitting down on the couch and started to look around.

"They're still asleep so what are you guys doing here"?Roxanne said.

"Well I wanted talk to you guys about the wedding"London said.

"Oh cool...what about it"?Roxanne said.

"Well I don't know who to pick to the Maid of Honor..you, Scarlet or MAddie"London said.

"Oh...well it doesn't matter who you pick...I mean whoever's not pick can still be the bridemaids"Roxanne said. London sighed and looked at Alex who was beaming at London.

"I know! What about Paris"?Roxanne said. Paris was their other sister who is 24 and lived in Paris. (A/N:Surprised?...I didn't think so) London thought about it for awhile.

"Yeah I guess she can be the Maid of Honor... and then the rest of you three can be the bridesmaids"!London exclaimed. Roxanne smiled.

"Hey Roxanne can I talk to you for a moment...alone"London said.

"Uh sure"Roxanne said and they headed for the bathroom.

"What is it"?Roxanne asked after she closed the door.

"Can I tell something..and you promise not to tell anyone...and I mean nobody"?London asked.

"Yeah sure..what is it"?Roxanne said. London whispered something or somethings in Roxanne's ear.

"Oh my gosh!Are you serious"!Roxanne exclaimed after London was done. London nodded. Roxanne just stared at her as her jaw dropped.

"Come on let's go"London said opening the door and smiling.

**Later that day in the hospital**

"What is taking them so long for them to call us"Cody complained.

"Oh come on it's only been 15 minutes"Roxanne said. Cody sighed. Afew moments later a nurse came out.

"Roxanne Tipton"the nurse called. Cody and Roxanne stood up and followed the nurse. The nurse lead them a small room.

"The doctor will be right with you"the nurse said and walked out the door. A coupled minutes a woman came in dressed in a white lab coats.

"Hi you must be Roxanne Tipton and Cody Martin(they're not married yet..but they might be in the future Hint!Hint!)..I'm Dr.Watson"the woman said. Cody and Roxanne shook the doctor's hands before continuing.

"Okay let's see if the baby is healthy..Okay Roxanne I'm gonna put this cool gel on you stomach"Dr.Watson said. Roxanne took Cody's hand and gasped at how cool the gel was. A few moments later something popped up on the screen. Dr.Watson studied the screen for awhile.

"Well is the baby alright"?Roxanne asked after Dr.Watson didn't talk for awhile.

"Oh yes..the babies are perfectly healthy"Dr.Watson, smiling widely.

"Babies"!the couple exclaimed.

"Yes you're having twins..looks like a boy and a girl"Dr.Watson said.

"That's great!Isn't that great Cody"?Roxanne said.

"Yeah it is"Cody said turning pale.

"Would you like pictures or video"?Dr.Watson asked.

"Um..can we have both"?Roxanne asked.

"Yes..I'llbe right back with them"Dr.Watson said and walked out the door.

""What's wrong COdy?Aren't happy about about this"?Roxanne asked.

"I am happy..I was just surprised"Cody said. Roxanne looked at him.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong"?Roxanne said.

"Yes"Cody said and pulled Roxanne into a passionate kiss. After they broke away Dr.Watson came in and handed them the pictures and videos.

"Yes and I would to meet with you two again in couple of months"Dr.Watson said looking at her schedule.

"Okay"Roxanne said.

"Hmmmm..How's Jnauary 19 at 10:30 am"?DR.Watson asked.

"YEah I guess that's okay"Cody said. Roxanne nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Later that night**

"How's guys..how was the doctor's appointment today"?Zack asked as the four were watching television.

"Okay"Roxanne and Cody said smiling at each other.

"Okay!YOu two were very happy when you came home"Scarlet said suspiously.

"Well..okay we have some great news"Roxanne said and paused.

"We're having twins"!Roxanne announced happily. Scarlet and Zackcongrats them.

"Do two know what you're having"?Zack asked.

"A boy and a girl"Cody said.

"That's wonderful"!Scarlet said as the phone rang. Roxanne got and answered it.

"Hello"Roxanne said.

"Roxanne!YOu guys have to come to the hotel"!two girlscried from the other end.

"London!Maddie?What's wrong"?Roxanne asked.

"The hotel...

* * *

**There were some cliffhangers in there!Don't worry you will find out what London said to Roxanne later in the story?If you want to guess a guess at what she said review and tell me the answers!So what's happening at the hotel? Find out in the next chapter!And I won't post the next chapter until I get some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter there could be some deaths...I'm just warning you!I don't want anyone to die..honestly but it would give this chapter a twist..So please keep reading this story!**

**Chapter 9 Fake from the Start**

"The hotel..."London started but was cut off by a loud explosion in the backround and made Roxanne jump alittle.

"The hotel..it's being attacked..some guys just came in and started firing gunshots...it's total chaos down here"!Maddie cried.

"Oh my gosh!Is everyone alright"?Roxanne asked.

"Yeah we're fine...MR.Mosby,Estabon and Arwin are fine but Carey..."London said.

"Carey's been shot Roxanne"Maddie said.

"What"!Roxanne exclaimed almost collasping. She held into the kitchen counter to regain balance. She looked over at the others who were laughing at something someone just said on tv, they didn't even wonder what was going on.

"Look we'll be right there"Roxanne said and hung up. She walked up to the them and turned off the tv.

"Hey we were watching that"!Scarlet complained.

"Well now you're not..come on we gotta get to the hotel"Roxanne said.

"Why"?Zack asked.

"No questions..now we have to get to the hotel"Roxanne said getting impatient. When they wouldn't budge Roxanne had gotten really impatient and screamed" NOW!" That made them fall out of the couch and scrambled out the door.

**Later in the car**

"Zack!Can you drive any faster"!Roxanne said.

"Well excuse me for trying to be a good driver"Zack said sarcastically.

"Roxanne are you alright?You seemed really impatient after we left the apartment"Cody said.

"I'm fine..Zack can you please drive alittle faster"?Roxanne said. Zack nodded as he pressed on the gas pedal alittle harder. After awhile Zack turned into the hotel and saw that the whole hotel was blocked off by police, ambulance and people who was curious about what was going on.

"What's going on"?Scarlet asked as they got out of the car.

"Someone's in there trying to shoot everyone"Roxanne said. They looked at her.

"Maddie and London told me"Roxanne said softly. They ran inside finding total chaos.

"Guys over here"someone called. They looked around and saw London and Maddie standing behind the front desk.

"What's going on"?Zack asked as they ran towards them.

"My fiance Alex and Jeremy came in and started firing shots"Londoncried.

"Alex"?they said.

"Yes..he's working with the St.Marks"Maddie said.

"Huh?What do you mean"?Scarlet asked.

"She mean that the only reason Alex was gonna marry London was because he could take the Tipton away from him..and the St.Marks would do anything to destroy the hotel"Roxanne explained.

"Oh...London did you-"Zack started but was cut off by a policeman.

"Sorry to interupt but you guys will have clear the area"the policeman said.

"Oh okay..London do you have a place to stay tonight"?Cody asked.

"Yeah I'm staying at Maddie's"London said. They all walked outside and went their seperate ways.

**Later that night**

"Is Maddie still gonna have the wedding after what happened tonight"?Scarlet asked. She and Roxanne were leaning on the kitchen counter. Zack and Cody were out somewhere with their friends.

"Probably..A hotel shootout won't stop Maddie from getting married"Roxanne said walking over to the couch and started watching television.

"Yeah I guess...so anyway what are you planning on naming the twins"?Scarlet said sitting down next to Roxanne.

"I don't know..I mean I have to decide first with COdy"Roxanne said.

"You know we'll have to buy one more of everything..and you'll have to shop for some baby clothes"Scarlet said.

"Yup..so when's your appointment with the doctor"?Roxanne asked.

"Next week"Scarlet said.

"YOu know weren't it be funny if you were gonna have twins too"!Roxanne said.

"Yeah it would be"Scarlet laughing alittle.

* * *

**So what do you think?The next chapter will be up soon but only if you review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Unexpected visit**

**Okay I never told you what their jobs were so here it is. Cody and Zack works some Computer Software company while Roxanne is a 6th grade teacher and Scarlet is also a 6th grade teacher.**

_Beep!Beep!_Scarlet hit her alarm clock tiredly. Today she would have to go to work. She got up from bed and got ready. When she was done she went downstairs into the kitchen. Roxanne was over the sink washing plates.

"Morning"Roxanne said.

"Mornin"Scarlet said back.She grabbed a poptart and some orange juice and sat down and started eating.

"Hey did you see the guys come in last night"?Scarlet asked. Roxanne shook her head.

"I thought Cody left for work this moringhen I saw the bed empty"Roxanne said.

"Well we would of heard them"Scarlet said.

"Did you call the Carey, London or Maddie?Maybe they know"Roxanne said.

"Hmmm...maybe they do know..I'll call them later"Scarlet said. Roxanne her food and rushed out the door and drove to the school.

**That Afternoon**

The kids were at lunch which meant Roxanne could have a break. Roxanne had finished her lunch and was grading tests. Just then her cell phone rang. Roxanne took it out.

"Hello"Roxanne answered.

"Hey Roxanne it's Scarlet"Scarlet said.

"Roxanne sighed and said"Scarlet you don't have to call me on my cell when we're in the same building".

"Oh right...well I'll be over there in a couple of minutes"Scarlet saud and hung up. Roxanne sighed as she closed her phone. Just as she was about to continue to grade tests her phone rings again.Roxanne sighed as she flipped her phone again.

"Hello"Roxanne answered.

"Hey Roxy it's London..with Maddie"London said.

"Hey London...what do you want"?Roxanne asked.

"Nothing..."London said as her voice trails off and starts to talk to MAddie.

"London are you alright?You seem distracted"Roxanne said as Scarlet bursts through the door looking excited.

"I'm fine...hey do you know where Trevor, Cody and Zack went last night"?London asked.

"Nope me and Scarlet were wondering the same thing this morning"Roxanne said.

"Oh okay..Maddie was getting worried too Trevor hasn't come home yet"London said.

"Neither has Zack and COdy"Roxanne said.

"Oh well got to go bye"London said.

"Bye"Roxanne said and hung up.

"Okay so what do you want"?Roxanne asked turning her attention back to the tests and Scarlet.

"Okay I know where Zack and Cody are"Scarlet said.

"You do"?Roxanne asked snapping her head up from the test paper.

"Yes Zack called me while I was on the way over here...they were over at the hospital the whole night last night..Carey's been shot"Scarlet said.

"Oh"Roxanne said remembering London and Maddie telling her the same thing last night.

"Is she alright"?Roxanne asked.

"She was shot a couple of times..the doctors managed to get all the bullets out..one of them grazed her lung causing her to fall into a coma"Scarlet said.

"Oh"Roxanne said. She sat there in disbelief.

"Well the boys are taking the day off and are hanging out...they're really upset cause the doctor said that Carey might not survive through the coma"Scarlet said.

"Oh"Roxanne said once again as the bell rang. The girls sighed. Scarlet waved and she was out the door.

Roxanne's phone rang once again.

"Hello"Roxanne said.

"Hey hun"a voice said.

"Oh hey Cody"Roxanne said, happy to hear his voice.

"HeyI guess you were kinda wondering where I was last night"Cody said.

"Yeah but Scarlet just told me why"Roxanne said.

Oh"Cody said.

"Yeah after work I'll probably come over to the hospital"Roxanne said just as some of her students came in.

"Oh okay"Cody said.

"Well I gotta go...the bell just rang"Roxanne said.

"Okay I love you"Cody said.

"I love you too bye"Roxanne said.

"Bye"Cody said. Roxanne closed her phone just as someone walked into the door.

"Excuse me can you show where room 124 is..I kinda lost"a girl's voice said. Roxanne turned and saw a girl standing with her books and a piece of paper.

"This is 124"Roxanne said. The girl smiled and handed her a piece of paper. ROxanne took the paper and told the girl to take a seat.

**After School**

The new girl staying with Scarlet and ROxanne until her parents came to pick her up. Her name was Ella Connell. Scarlet was grading papers while Roxanne was at the office gettign some papers wehn there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"Scarlet called. A man came in wearing a light blue buttoned down shirt with with jeans and his hair spiked up. Scarlet looked up at him and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Well well Scarlet"the man said.

**Okay left ya alittle cliffy there..So who is the mystery man?Review and tell what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating in a while but school started so I won't be updating but enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11 She's gone**

_Prevoisly:_

_Scarlet looked up and gasped at the person who was standing there._

_"Well well Scarlet"the man said._

_-----------_

"What are you doing here"?Scarlet asked nervously.

"I came here to pick up Ella, my daughter"Jeremy said.

"He's your father"?Scarlet asked Ella. Ella nodded and walked over to Jeremy.

"And who would be the mother"?Scarlet asked.

"You"Jeremy said simply. Scarlet gasped. _Scarlet! Scarlet! Wake up!_

Scarlet woke up and found that she had fell asleep while grading some papers in the classroom. She turned and saw ROxanne was looking at her with a concerned look.

"Are you alright"?Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, I just dozed off"Scarlet said.

"Um hm"Roxanne said. Scarlet looked around the room and saw that Ella was gone.

"HEy did Ella leave already"?Scarlet asked.

"Yeah her father picked her up"Roxanne said.

"Oh...talk to him"?Scarlet asked.

"Yeah he's nice"Roxanne said packing up to leave as Scarlet put her papers away.

"Oh come let's get out of here...I wanna go see Carey at the hospital"Roxanne said getting her purse.

"Yeah yeah"Scarlet said ,her mind on the dream (or should I say nightmare) she just had. _Man, that was a crazy dream!I wonder what it meant?_SCarlet thought as she got her purse. She followed Roxanne out the classroom.

**At the hospital**

Roxanne and Scarlet walked up to the receptionist who was playing with her pen. She was plumped, middle-aged woman with red hair and was wearing thick black-rimmed glasses.

"Hi we were wondering which room Carey MArtin is in"?Roxanne said.

"Carey Martin?Hold on jst one moment"the woman said and type something onto the computer.

"Ah yes CArey MArtin she would be in ICUroom478 on the fouth floor"the woman said.

"Thank you"Roxanne said adnher and her sister walked over to the elevator. A couple seconds they heard a _bing! _and the elevator doors opened. Roxanne and Scarlet walked in and pressed the button to 4th floor.

"Are you okay Scar?You seemed distracted on the way here"Roxanne said as the elevator doors opened.

"Nothing I just had this weird dream..that's all"Scarlet said as they stepped out.

"Ohh..what was it about"?Roxanne asked.

"Look if I tell you...you promise not to tell anybody"Scarlet said.

"I promise"Roxanne said.

"Okay in my dream Jeremy was Ella's dad"Scarlet said as they stopped in front of Carey's room.

"Oh is that all...for a second there I thought it was something bad"Roxanne said and started walking into Carey's room.

"You don't understand..I was the mother"!Scarlet said. Roxanne stopped in her tracks and turned back around.

"Okay now that's something bad"Roxanne said walking back up to her.

"I know..."Scarlet said. Suddenly there was a loud, long beep coming from Carey's. A few seconds later what seemed to be like a dozen nurses and docotrs pushed Scarlet and Roxanne away and ran into the room, closing the door.

"She's...flatlined"!Scarlet whispered. Roxanne nodded as they took a seat in the waiting room. Awhile later the doctor came out of the room with a defeated expression on his face and Roxanne and Scarlet knew what that meant. Tears flooded into their eyes.

"I'm sorry ladies..she's gone"the doctor said sadly. The girls started crying softly.

"There wasn't really much we could do for her..the bullet actually grazed both her lung and heart"the doctor explained.

"Thank you...you did everything you can"Roxanne said. The doctor sighed and walked away.

"I can't believe Carey's gone"Scarlet said.

"I know..she was so excited about being a grandmother"Roxanne said. Scarlet took out her cellphone and dialed Zack's number.

------

**Okay that was chapter 11..I'm really sad that Carey had to die though. Now I want a least 5 reviews before I posted the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I'm gonna still post this chapter even though I still didn't get 5 reviews. But next time I won't until I get MORE THAN 2 REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 12 A voice calling**

It has been a half an hour since Roxanne and Scarlet found out that Carey had died. Scarlet was sitting in the waiting room, crying while Roxanne went to the bathroom. Scarlet was looking at the floor when Cody and Zack came rushing in.

"Zack"Scarlet sobbed as she ran up to Zack and started crying on his shoulder. Zack pulled her into a tight hug.

"What happened"?Cody asked.

"She's dead"Scarlet said softly.

"Mom"?Zack and Cody exclaimed. Scarlet nodded. Zack gently pulled her away and him and Cody ran into Carey's room. Meanwhile Roxanne was washing her face in the bathroom. When she was done she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why did Carey have to die"?Roxanne said quietly.

"Because she thought it was right"a voice said from nowhere.

"Huh!What!Who said that"!Roxanne said, scared.

"I did"the voice said. Suddely CArey's image appeared in the mirror.

"Whoa!Carey!"Roxanne said as she jumped back.

"Yes Roxanne it's me"Carey said.

"Wha-?What are you doing here"?Roxanne said.

"I came to say goodbye to you"Carey said.

"Why are you leaving us?You were excited about being a grandmother"Roxanne said.

"I know...I just didn't want Jake to come again"Carey said.

"Wait!Jake"?Roxanne said.

"Yes Jake was the one who shot me"Carey said.

"Carey you can't die"!Roxanne exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Roxanne but I have to go now..Say goodbye to Zack and Cody and the others for me"Carey said as she faded away until Roxane could only see her image in the mirror.

"Carey"!Roxanne called. When she got no answer Roxanne calmed herself down and walked out of the bathroom. SHe walked back to the wating room where she saw Scarlet, Maddie and London all sitting there, crying softly.

"Hey guys, did Zack and Cody come yet"?Roxanne asked.

"Yeah they're in there"Scarlet said referring to Carey's room. Roxanne sighe and walked over to them and sat down.

"Guys shouldn't we be in there"?London asked.

"I think we should just leave them alone"Scarlet said as a doctor walked up to them.

"Um you're here for Carey Martin right"?the doctor asked. Scarlet and Roxanne nodded.

"Well we were wondering if you can sign these forms for me"the doctor said handing them a clipboard.

"Okay"Roxanne said as the doctor handed them each a pen.

"Whoa!A lung transplant"!Scarlet said reading one of the papers.

"Yes...Carey was an organ donor and we have a 12-year old boy who's in need of a lung"the doctor said.

Well okay...but we have to ask her kids first"Roxanne said just as a lady in her late 30's came running up to them. She reminded them alot of Carey.

"Does my son have a lung"?she asked hopefully.

"Um not if they don't sign it" doctor said.

"Uh we were just about to"Scarlet said and sined the papers with Roxanne following her. When they were done they handed the clipboard back to the doctor.

"Oh thank you so much..we don't know how much it means to me and my sons"the woman said.

"Oh you're welcome"Roxanne said.

"Come on I want you to meet my son..I want them to meet to ladies who let him live"the woman said.

"Uh lemme just-"Scarlet said just as the woman grabbed their arm and dragged them away. Roxanne turned back to London and Maddie and said"Tell the guys where we are". London and Maddie nodded. The lady stoppe in front of a room a short while later they stopped in totally different hallway but it was still the ICU. They stopped at room 1254.

"Anyways my name is Carol..let me just tell my sons that you two are coming in"the lady said. Roxanne and Scarlet nodded and Carol walked in and started talking to her sons. (A/N:which by the way, Carol has twins too) A moment later Carol opened the door.

"Ladies this is my son Dylan and my other son Max"Carol said. Roxanne and Scarlet walked in and gasped.

--------

**What are the girls gasping at?Find out in the next chapter. Now click on the purple button on the bottom and give me some reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay here's chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13 Hard to Let Go**

Scarlet and Roxanne walkd in and gasped. 2 boys were in there. 1 was on the hospital bed and the other was sitting in the chair next to him. Both had blonde hair with blue eyes, both reminded the girls of Zack and Cody.

"Hi I'm Dylan"the boy in the bed said weaky. Wires and tubes were attached to him and machines everywhere around him.

"An I'm Max"the one sitting in the chair said. Scarlet and Roxanne stood there gaping.

"Is something wrong"?Max asked.

"No..not at all...you two just look so much like our boyfriends"Roxanne said.

"Your boyfriends are 12 too"?Dylan asked.

"No..when they were 12 they looked just lik you two"Scarlet said laughing alittle. They talked for awhile until Scarlet and Roxanne decided to get Zack and Cody to come ovr here to meet Max and Dylan.

"We'll be right back guys"Roxanne said standing. The boys nodded and Scarlet and Roxanne walked out the doors. Scarlet and Roxann walked back to Carey's room and saw that London and Maddie were gone, in their place was a note. Roxanne picked it up and read it out loud.

**_Roxanne and Scarlet,_**

**_We got a call from Mr.Moseby asking us to _**

**_go back to the Tipton. We told Zack and _**

**_Cody where you two were. Once we find out _**

**_what Moseby wanted we'll tell you._**

**_Maddie_**

**_London._**

"Come on"Scarlet said pulling her sister to Carey's room. They quietly walked in and saw Cody and Zack sitting next to Carey, crying over her lifeless body. Scarlet and Roxanne sighed softly as tears of their own came into their eyes. They walked up to their boyfriends and wrapped their arms around them.

"Why did mom have to die"?Zack sobbed lightly.

"Oh sweetie..no one knows why she die"Scarlet said stroking his hair.

"But eveything happens for a reason"Roxanne said.

--------

**The Next Day**

Scarlet and Roxanne never got a chance to introduce Zack and Cody to Max and Dylan last night and today Zack and Cody refused to go anywhere today.

"Please guys...at least drop us off at the mall..you don't ven need to go inside"Roxanne pleaded to Zack and Cody, who were sitting on the couch.

"No"the boys muttered.

"Please"the girls whined putting on the puppy-dog-pout.

"That's not gonna work on us this time"Zack muttered.

"Fine...be that way"Scarlet said. The girls gave their boyfriends a kiss and were out the door.

**Later that day**

Roxanne went over to the Tipton to help plan Carey's funeral while Scarlet went to the doctor's to find out if the her unborn baby was healthy. Roxanne walked into the Tipton and Mr.Moseby, London, Maddie and Trevor were waiting for hr in the lobby.

"Hey where's Scarlet"?mr.Moseby asked.

"Oh she has an appointment with the doctor to see if the baby is healthy or not"Roxanne said.

"Oh how far is she along"?Maddie asked.

"1 month and a half ...almost two months"Roxanne said.

"And you"?London asked.

"Almost 2 months and a half..and I'm having twins"Roxanne said.

"That's great"!the others congratulated. Awhile later Scarlet arrived.

"Hey what did the doctor say"?Roxanne asked. Scarlet smiled.

"She say they're healthy"Scarlet said.

"Wait they're"?Maddie said.

"Yup..I'm having tripulets"!Scarlet announced. The others congratulated her. A half an hour later Scarlet and Roxanne went up to Carey's suite to find Carey's will. They started searching the room.

"Maybe it's in the boy's old room"Roxanne said walking into the bedroom. Everything still looked the same from when Zack and Cody left it. She started searching until she found a shoebox under Cody's old bed. She opened and found old papers and documents. She looked through them and then found an envelope from Carey. _Found it! _Roxanne thought as she opened it and read the paper inside. She was almost done half of it when she heard Scarlet's calling her name. Roxanne got up and walked out into the living room and found Scarlet standing there.

"Did you find it"Scarlet asked. Roxanne nodded and held up the piece of paper.

"Good let's go"Scarlet said heading towards the door.

**Later that night**

Roxanne and Scarlet went home that night. Scarlet unlocked the door and they stepped in.

"Guys we're home"Roxanne said closing the door.

"In here"COdy's voice said in the kitchen. The girls walked into the kitchn and found Cody making dinner.

"Hey"Cody said. "Zack's in his room". Scarlet nodded and walked into the living room, leaving Cody and Roxanne to themselves.

"Where were you two all day"?Cody asked.

"At the Tipton...looking for your mom's will"Roxanne said tracing her finger on the counter.

"Oh..did you find it"?Cody asked.

"Er...yeah"Roxanne said looking at Cody carefully. Cody was silent as he continued making dinner. Roxanne examined Cody's expression before saying anything.

"So what did you two do all day"?Roxanne asked.

"Uh nothing..we stayed home and worked on the nurseries..by the way wasn't Scarlet's apppointment today"?Cody said.

"Yeah..er..she's having tripulets"Roxanne said.

"That's great"!Cody said but Roxanne could sense more.

"Cody, are you okay about all of this"?Roxanne asked cautiously while laying a hand on Cody's shoulder, gently. Cody looked at her for awhile.

"Errr..yeah I'm fine..what makes you think I'm not fine"?Cody said.

"Because, you don't look fine"Roxanne said gently.

"Okay I'll admit I"m not okay about all of this but I"m starting to let go alittle but Zack is taking it alot harder than me"Cody said. Roxanne nodded and kissed Cody's cheek. Roxanne walked into the living room and found Scarlet shuffling throught a pile of papers.

"Hey sis, whatcha doing"?Roxanne asked as she walked towards her.

"Oh nothing, just trying to organize these"Scarlet said.

"Scar, I think you should to Zack first"Roxanne said. Scarlet looked up and read the look on Roxanne's face and nodded. She put away the papers and went upstairs to her and Zack's room.

**so what does everyone think?I know some of you are kinda wondering why Carey died and to tell you the truth I don't know why I wrote it that that but what's done is done..maybe after this story I'll write something like a sequel for and somehow get Carey to come back for life or something...I'll think about it! So anyways I want some reviews now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Final Goodbye**

Roxanne watched Scarlet walked up th stairs until she disappeared. Roxanne sighed and flopped herself down on the couch and turned on the tv. She flipped through every channel until she finally turned it off since there was nothing on that she liked. A couple minutes later she fell asleep and she had one of the first strange dreams she had in years.

_Roxanne was standing in the middle of a deserted hallway. She looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. Roxanne gasoed and hid behind a wall. She held her breath until she found out who was the person who was coming. It was Scarlet. Scarlet had a stoney expression on her face as she walked by. Roxanne tried to say something but Scarlet had already disappeared iinto the other hallway. Roxanne stepped from the wall and followed her sister. Roxanne followed her siter until Scarlet stopped in in front of a door. She looked around before knocking on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and Roxanne gasped. Jeremy and Jake were standing at the doorway._

_"Ah Scarlet come in"Jake said._

_"But before you do I want you to give your sister and proper greeting"Jeremy said evily. Scarlet turned around and faced Roxanne. Scarlet gave her a cold smile and took out something from her pocket. Roxanne!Roxanne!Wake up!_

Roxanne woke up, breathing hard and found that Cody was sitting beside her with a concern look on his face.

"Are you alright"?Cody said taking her hand.

"I'm fine..just a bad dream"Roxanne breathed.

"Are you sure"?Cody asked.

"Yes"Roxanne said, sitting up and kissed Cody gently on the lips. Cody deepened the kiss just as Scarlet came down. She smiled at them and walked into the kitchen leaving the couple alone. Roxanne and Cody kissed for a couple of minutes until they finally broke apart.

**Later that night**

Scarlet and Cody were in the kitchen washing the dishes while Roxanne was upstairs in her room getting her student's test papers. Before going she looked at herself in the mirror. She grimaced as she saw that she was starting to have that maternity look. (A:N you know what I mean right?) _I'm 3 months pragnant and_ _I'm starting to look like a balloon!_Roxanne thought. Roxanne was not used to being "fat". She has always been skinny. _I wonder why Zack, Cody and Scarlet don't notice this?_Roxanne thought. She sighed and walked out the door. She passed Zack and Scarlet and notice that Zack hadn't come out of their room since this afternoon...not even for dinner! Roxanne walked up to the door and knocked on it. Roxanne put her ear to the door, waiting for an answer. Whe she got no answer she sighed and walked away. When she got downstairs Roxanne walked into the kitchen where she saw Scarlet and Cody talking while doing the dishes.

"What are you guys talking about"?Roxanne asked.

"Nothing...random things"Scarlet said.

"Oh Scarlet...are you sure ZAck doesn't want some dinner"?Roxanne asked.

"I don't know...he won't say anything to me"Scarlet said.

"Well at least bring him some food"Cody said. Roxanne nodded in agreement. Scarlet nodded back and got some food for Zack. Roxanne went into the living, sat own on the couch and started grading some test papers. Awhile later Cody came in.

"You know..Scarlet has been up there for awhile"Cody said.

"Dont worry about her oh and by the way are you coming with us tomorrow to the hotel to make the final funeral arrangements"?Roxanne asked.

"Uh sure but don't you have to go to work tomorrw"?Cody asked.

"Yeah don't you"?Roxanne asked.

"Yeah"Cody said sitting down next to her.

"Then after work we meet up at the hotel"Roxanne said.

"Sounds good"Cody said kissing her forehead. Roxanne giggled.

**3 days later**

Roxanne walked into the kitchen finding Scarlet making breakfast. Scarlet looked up and smiled alittle and continued making breakfast. Today was the day that Carey would be put to rest. Roxanne sat down on the kitchen table. An hour later Cody and Zack had came down.

"Morning"the girls said all together

"Morning"the boys said back and gave them a kiss. After they ate breakfast they got dressed and went to the funeral.

**Okay that's all for now!Please remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay in this chapter we're skipping alittle bit well okay try almost 7 months. lol. Sry I'm skipping alot but there's nothing happening!So enjoy everyone.**

**Chapter 15 The Babies**

**Almost 7 months later**

Roxanne was now almost 9 months pregnant and Scarlet is 8 months along and they looked like they were going to blow up. Roxanne was just resting in her bed while reading a book. She felt really tired and she would always run to the bathroom very few minutes and throw up. Scarlet, however, was out shopping with Zack. Roxanne came out of the bathroom for the 7th time today and laid in the bed. Minutes later she dozed off. A couple minutes she was awoken by the horrible pains in her stomach. She sat up and saw that her pants were wet

"Om my gosh!Cody"!Roxanne yelled. A few moments later Cody was at her side.

"What is it hun?"Cody asked.

"My water broke"Roxanne said.

"What!Now"!Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah and I think I'm having a contraction"Roxanne said clutching on her stomach.

"Oh my god!We have to get you to the hospital"!Cody said, getting up and running into their closet.

"Well duh"!Roxanne exclaimed angrily since she was in pain from the contraction. A couple seconds later Cody came running out with a bag of clothes. He lifted Roxanne and rushed her into the car.

**3 hours later**

It was 3 hours since Roxanne first went into labor until Cody and Roxanne were finally holding their twin babies,one was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other was wrapped in a blue blanket. They were holding the babies when London and MAddie came in.

"Awwwww"London and Maddie said and started cooing at the babies.

"Do you have names for them yet"?Maddie asked.

"Yes we decided to name this one Karah FAith"Roxanne said referring to the baby girl she was holding.

"And this little guy is Skylar Kenneth"Cody said looking down at the baby he was holding.

"Those are adorable names"London said.

"Where's Scarlet and Zack"?Cody asked.

"Uhhhh.."London started.

"We don't know"Maddie said.

"Hold on I'll be right back"Cody said handing Skylar to MAddie. He kissed Roxanne, got off the bed and walked out the door. In the hallway he saw Mr.Moseby walking up to him.

"Hey Mr.Moseby"Cody said.

"Cody, Zack just called..."Mr.Moseby started.

* * *

**WEll that's the end of this chapter!Please REview!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Two New Families**

**_Previously;_**

_"Cody..Zack's..."._

* * *

"He's on his way with Scarlet"Mr.Moesby said. 

"Okay you wanna come in and see Roxanne"?Cody said.

"Sure"Mr.Moseby said. Cody opened the door and stepped aside for Mr. Moseby to come in.

"Where's ZAck and Scarlet"?Roxanne asked as Cody closed the door gently.

"They're on their way"Cody answered taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Okay"Roxanne said. About 15 minutes later MAddie, London and Mr.Moseby decided to go to the cafeteria but promised that they would be back later. Karlye and Skylar were sleeping in their plastic bed cases.

"Zack don't you think that Zack and Scarlet should be here by now"?Roxanne asked sitting up.

"They should but maybe they're stuck in traffic"Cody said stroking her hair. Just then London burst into the door, looking very excited.

"Wow London you seem excited"Cody said.

"Scarlet's in labor"!London exclaimed and ran out the door.

"Labor"?!Roxanne and Cody exclaimed in unsion.

"London wait"!Cody said and ran out the door just then KArlye started crying. Roxanne stood up, walked up to KArlye's bed and picked her up. She walked up to her bed, sat down and started rocking and comforting Karlye. After a few minutes and KArlye was still crying so Roxanne checked if she was hungry and needed to be change. Karlye needed neither of them.

"IT's alright KArlye..."Roxanne said comfortingly. A few mintes later Cody came back in and Karlye was still crying up a storm.

"Look daddy's back"!Roxanne exclaimed to Karlye. Cody smiled and Roxanne handed Karlye to Cody. Cody kissed Roxanne on th cheek and started rocking KArlye gently. KArlye's crying died down and soon Karlye was fast asleep in Cody's arms.

"How long was she crying for"?Cody asked.

"About five minutes"Roxanne said as Cody put KArlye back in her bed case.

"But apparently she likes you better"Roxanne said. Cody chuckled.

**2 hours later**

Cody and Roxanne were fast asleep in the hospital bed. KArlye and Skylar was taked to the nursery for testing. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. COdy's eyes opened and sat up.

"Come in"Cody said groggily. The door opened and Mr.Moseby stepped in.

"I hope I didn't interupt anything"MR.Moseby said closing the door behind him.

"Not really we were just sleeping"Cody said.

"Oh okay..um Zack wants to see you"Mr.Moseby said.

"Okay"Cody said getting out of the bed trying his best not to disturb Roxanne. Cody and Mr.Moseby walked out the room and went Scarlet's room. When they got there Zack was holding a baby, Scarlet was holding one and Maddie was holding one.

"Hey Cody where's Roxanne"?Scarlet said.

"Oh she fell asleep"Cody said.

"So did you guys decide on any names yet"?London asked.

"Yes we did...this is FLora Bridget"Scarlet said stroking her daughter's cheek.

"And this little guy is Dylan Thomas"Zack said.

"And the one MAddie's holding is Marissa Julia"Scarlet said.

"Those are great names"!London said.

"Thanks"Zack and Scarlet said together.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was alittle short!!Anyways I want a least 6 reviews before I post the next chapter!This story hasn't been getting alot of reviews lately! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I read the last chapter over and I know it was way too short so I promise to make this chapter longer, only if you guys will give me some more reviews!**

**Chapter 17 Starting a new life**

**1 week later**

Roxanne and Cody had come home with Karlye and Skylar a week later. Scarlet and Zack had com home but MArissa and Dylan had to stay at the hospital for another week. Roxanne was feeding SKylar his bottle in the living room when Scarlet walked in.

"Hey"Roxanne said.

"Hey, where are the guys?I searched all over the house and I can't find Zack or Cody"Scarlet said.

"I really have no idea all Cody told me this morning was that they were going out today"Roxanne said.

"Hah!He wouldn't even help you take care of the twins"Scarlet said.

"Yes he does...he took care of them yesterday while you and I went out"Roxanne said.

"Ohh right...so did he say where they were going"?Scarlet said while sitting beside her.

"Nope..probably just over to one of their friends house"Roxanne said as she put Skylar's bottle down since Skylar had already fallen asleep.

"Oh and Dylan and Marissa's doctor called he said they passed all of their tests and they can come home tomorrow"!Scarlet said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh!!That's great"!Roxanne exclaimed quietly since Skylar was sleeping.

"Yeah that's why I wanted to find out where Zack is..I wanted to tell him"Scarlet said.

"WEll have you tried his cell phone"?Roxanne asked.

"Hmm no, I'm gonna do that now"Scarlet said and got up and walked over to the phone. Roxanne walked up to the nursery and put Skylar down in his crib. She put a blanket over him, kissed his forehead and just then KArlye started crying. Roxanne rushed over to KArlye's crib and picked up KArlye and started rocking her.

"It's okay Karlye.do you need a diaper change"?ROxanne asked and checked to see if she needed a diaper chage.

"Are you hungry"?Roxanne asked when she found out that Karlye didn't need changing. She got a bottle and put in KArlye's moth but Karlye didn't start drinking it. Roxanne put the bottle down and started rocking her but KArlye's crying jus kept getting louder and louder. A few minutes later Scarlet came in.

"Hey, did you get a hold of Zack"?Roxanne asked loudly as she continued to comfort Karlye.

"No"!Scarlet yelled back. "What's wrong with Karlye"?

"I don't know..she's not hungry and she doesn't need changing..the last tim she was like this is when Cody was-...that's it"!Roxanne said and turned to KArlye.

"Karlye...do you want daddy"?Roxanne asked but Karlye kept crying.

"Is something wrong with daddy"?Roxanne said. Suddenly Karlye stopped crying and looked at Roxanne. KArlye just loked at her mom and Roxanne understood what KArlye meant perfectly.

"Scarlet, I think there's something with Zack and Cody"Roxanne said.

"How would Karlye know"?SCarlet asked.

"Well because ever Karlye and Skylar came home Karlye had this special connection with Cody..whenever Cody's happy she's happy, whenever he's sad she's starts crying..do you get the pattern here"?!Roxanne said.

"Okay, okay, I see your point..let me call Cody's cell"Scarlet said. She got the phone and dialed Cody's cell phone. It ran a couple of times before someone picked it up.

"HEllo Cody?...Man, your voice sounds awful what happened?...your not COdy?!Then who are you then?!Zack!Where are you two?...oh okay well bye...uh huh I love you too"Scarlet said and hung up.

"What did he say"?Roxanne asked anxiously.

"They're at...

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter is longer then the last one. WEll I left a cliffhanger cause I really didn't know what else to write so if you any ideas put them in your reviews or pm me!!Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay just so everyone's knows this story is going to have 21 chapters!!So that means that I better see alot of reviews coming in. So anyways plz enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 18 Something Special**

_**Previously:**_

_"What did he say"?Roxanne asked anxiously._

_"They're at..._

_

* * *

_

"They're at the Tipton...they want us to go over there right now"Scarlet said.

"Uh, okay"Roxanne said. They packed up Karlye and Skylar and put them in the car.

"Why do they want us at the hotel"?Roxanne asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"I don't know, but Zack sounded like it was something important"Scarlet as she she got into the passenger's side. They pulled out from the driveway and drove off.

* * *

**At the Tipton**

"This better be important"Roxanne muttered under her breath as she picked up Karlye.

Scarlet picked up Skylar and they walked into the hotel. Everything in the lobby seemed normal. The girls walked up to the front desk where Mr.Moseby was talking on the phone with someone.

"Mr.Moseby"Scarlet said. Mr.Moseby mouthed"just a second" to them. A couple minutes later Mr.Moseby got off the phone and asked"What is it"?

"Where's Zack and Cody"?SCarlet asked.

"In Carey's suite..I think"Mr.Moseby said while filling out some papers. Scarlet sighed. Roxanne and Scarlet went to the elevator and pressed the button to the 23rd floor. When they got to carey's suite, nobody was there.

"Where is everyone"?Scarlet asked. Just then someone from behind her grabbed her waist and picked her up. SCarlet screamed while Roxanne gasped and smiled when she saw who it was. It was ZAck. Zack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Scarlet.

"ZAck Martin!You scared me half to death"!SCarlet said breathing hard.

"Awww I'm sorry"ZAck said and pressed his lips against hr forehead. Suddenly Cody came out of nowhere and started kissing Roxanne passionately.

"Come on how about we go out for dinner tonight...just the two of us"Zack said to Scarlet.

"Really"?!Scarlet asked. ZAck nodded.

"WEll what are you waiting for, let's go"Scarlet said. ZAck took Scarlet's hand and they walked out the door leaving Cody and Roxanne alone.

"So what do you guys want us to come here in the first place"?Roxanne asked.

"Nothing...we just wanted to surprise you girls tonight by doing something special"Cody said. Roxanne blushed and giggled.

"Where are you taking me"?Roxanne asked.

"It's a surprise..now go get dress"Cody said.

"Okay"Roxanne said and gave Cody a kiss.

"But what do I wear..I don't wanna go back home and get dressed"Roxanne said.

"Go to the mall and get something, I'll watch Karlye and Skylar"Cody said holding Karlye in one arm and Skylar in another.

"You know, I'll just get something in my closet I have here in the hotel"Roxanne said.

"You have a closet here"?Cody asked.

"Of course, it's for emergencies..me and Scarlet share it"Roxanne said in a "duh" tone. She gave Skylar Karlye and cody a kiss and walked out the door.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
